


Pillow Talking Point

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [156]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Stiles's mind is unique
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/17/18: “inappropriate, countryside, cattle”





	Pillow Talking Point

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/17/18: “inappropriate, countryside, cattle”

“How driving cattle across the countryside must have been a really smelly job,” Stiles answered.

“ _What?”_

“You asked me what I was thinking about! _That’s_ what I was thinking about.”

Derek unspooned himself and lay on his back. “Was trying to get some pillow talk started,” he said.

Stiles rolled over, ruffled his fingers through Derek’s chest hair. “Aww, Der-Bear,” he explained, “You know the direct approach works best with me. Start with, say, something wildly inappropriate in polite society.”

“Like… do you wanna fuck?”

Shifting himself bodily to straddle Derek’s hips, “Now _that’s_ pillow talkin’, baby!” Stiles assured him.


End file.
